Three Day Weekend
by LastNameFirst
Summary: Mulder and Scully have a 3 day weekend... you have to read it for more ;) May be PG-13 or R by the time its finished... who knows? an attempt at humor 2
1. Default Chapter

Part The First- Friday Night - July 13  
  
Author: LastNameFirst  
  
Archive: If ya wanna.  
  
Summary: Mulder and Scully get a 3 day weekend... read it for more ;)  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, but CC, I just had a birthday... I wouldn't mind a late present. Hint, hint...  
  
Note: Its 3 am. I cant sleep; this is the 2^nd fic I've written tonight... let's see if you can tell...  
  
Finally some peace... God, I love 3 day weekends... thought Dana Scully as she wlay in bed Friday night. I'm surprised Mulder hasn't called yet. He usually finds something we HAVE to go investigate. Maybe I'll call him just to make sure he's OK... No, he's a big boy, he can take care of himself... yeah well... he just never quits... I think he actually went home today when I did though. Just then, her thoughts were interrupted by someone pounding on her door. Great... it's probably him... She threw the covers off her and walked quickly to her door. She was right. There stood Mulder. He was carrying a plastic bag. That's funny... he usually doesn't bring plastic bags with him when he tells me we're going somewhere and most of the time he just calls... I wonder what he's up to...   
  
"Mulder, I really don't want--"  
  
"Relax Scully. We're not going anywhere. Can I come in?"  
  
She stepped aside. "Sure... I'm afraid to ask, but... uh... what's in the bag Mulder?"   
  
"I was hoping you'd ask... tada!" He pulls out the movie Friday the 13th.  
  
"Oh no Mulder!"  
  
Mulder does his Sad Puppy Dog Face, "Pwease Scully... pwease?" She smiles. "OK, Fine! But we get to watch MY movie first! We watched your movie last time."  
  
"Sure."  
  
They sat on Scully's couch and watched movies all night. Scully snuggled up against Mulder and they fell asleep like that...  
  
Not THE END yet... just end of Friday night... keep readin' 


	2. Part the Second - Saturday

Part the Second- Saturday  
  
Mulder woke up first that morning. Scully was still snuggled up against him; not that he had a problem with it. The TV was still on, so he reached over to where the remote was and turned it off. He watched her sleep. She is so cute when she is sleeping. He thought. Hell, she's cute all the time... OK, not just cute- beautiful. He felt her stir and her eyes opened. "Hey."  
  
"Good Morning Sunshine." He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "So, you hungry? I'll make breakfast while you go take a shower or get dressed or whatever."   
  
She stretched- still against him. "Sure."  
  
"All right. What do you want?"  
  
"I don't care... whatever." They get up at the same time.  
  
"OK, well... I'll surprise you then."  
  
"Kay."   
  
She goes off to take a shower, and Mulder goes off in search of food. After breakfast Mulder goes to take a shower. When he's out and dressed, they both sit back down on the couch. "So Scully... do you wanna do something today together... or uh... do you want me to go home?"  
  
"Sure we could do somethin' today Mulder... did you have something in mind?"  
  
"How about Florida? We could go to Universal Studios."  
  
"You're not serious."  
  
"Actually I am. I've always wanted to go there."  
  
"A vacation Mulder? You never take a vacation."  
  
"That's because I've never had the opportunity to take one with you before."  
  
That got her. She felt like agreeing to anything at that moment. Of course she wouldn't say that because he might get * ideas *. "Okay, I'll go, but just for the record, you're crazy Mulder."  
  
"You just can't let me go anywhere without hearing that, can you?" They both laugh. "Pack up your stuff, and I'll call and get plane tickets and hotel reservations. Then, we'll go to my place so I can get my stuff and leave okay?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She goes to pack and he picks up the phone and calls the airlines. He gets a flight for 1:30. It's almost 11 now. They have to hurry; 2 hours isn't as long as it may seem. They still have to go get his stuff, then drive to the airport. He doesn't even call the hotel to get the reservations. "Hurry up Scully, we have to go!"  
  
"Just a second... OK... I'm coming now."  
  
She walks out with her suitcase and another small bag to bring on the plane. They leave her apartment and drive to his. On the way Mulder calls to get hotel reservations... "No separate rooms Mulder?"   
  
"I think you'll survive two nights with me- you survived last night." He said with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. I hope he's not thinking what I think he's thinking. Who am I kidding? Of course he is... he's Mulder. He's always thinking about that...   
  
They went to his place and got his clothes. Then to the airport. They got there just in time. As soon as they turned in their tickets and started walking towards the plane, the door was closed and no more tickets were taken. The plane ride was short and so was the drive to the hotel. They checked in and went straight to their room.   
  
"So what do you wanna do now, Scully? We could order a movie or something."  
  
"No, we watched movies last night... how about swimming?"  
  
"OK..." He opens his bag and whips out a little green Speedo. Scully busts out laughing (So does the author, but then she stops bc she pictures Mulder wearing it...). After she finishes laughing, they both go change in to their suits... he actually was serious about the Speedo... not that Scully really minded . They swam for a long time and then decided to go to dinner. First though, they stopped by Universal to get their tickets for the next day. They ate at Hard Rock Café, and Mulder got a ridiculously over-priced shirt. After dinner, they went back to the hotel and fell asleep watching TV...  
  
OK y'all... still not THE END... KEEP READIN' 


	3. Part the Third - Sunday

Part the Third - Sunday  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, the park, or the restaurant. Don't sue me. I don't have any money & I'm not making anything off this.  
  
~¤~  
  
This day, Scully was the first to wake. She turned over and realized that she had just woken up in the same bed as Mulder 2 days in a row! Not that that's a bad thing… She focused all her attention on him. He looked so peaceful when he slept. He NEVER looked like this. Although she was enjoying the peace she traced her finger along his jawline; his eyes opened. "Hey Mulder."  
  
"Hey."  
  
She moved closer to him and then did something that surprised Mulder- she kissed him. It was a passionate kiss and when it was over, they both wanted more. She could tell he wanted her to keep going. She started kissing along his neck, then started moving farther down. He started unbuttoning her shirt. The phone rang, but they ignored it. It rang several more times then quit. A few minutes later, when they were more into what they were doing, someone knocked on their door. Whoever it was was persistent, he knocked for five minutes before a VERY annoyed and angry Scully answered the door (in her robe). "What!" she demanded. A very scared looking young man was standing at their door. Scully assumed that he worked at the hotel, by the way he was dressed.  
  
"Uh- ma'am… someone called for y'all. He uh… he said it was urgent and that you should call him back right away…" He said shyly.  
  
"Well, who was it?" Scully asked impatiently.  
  
"Uh… a mister… uh…" He looked down at a small piece of paper in his hand. "A Mr. Skinner."  
  
Scully gave a frustrated sigh. "OK, thank you." She closed the door and plopped down on the bed. "Skinner wants us to call…"  
  
"That can wait until later, don't you think?" Mulder replied, somewhat seductively.  
  
"What if something happened Mulder? I think we should call. Why else would he have gone to all the trouble of finding out where we are?"  
  
Mulder sounded disappointed, "I guess you're right." He dialed the number. "I'm putting it on speakerphone so…" He trailed off.  
  
"OK." She knew what he meant.  
  
The phone was picked up on the first ring. "Skinner."  
  
"You wanted us to call Sir."  
  
"Oh yeah, Agent Mulder… I've got a new case I want you to look into immediately… it's-" He was cut off.  
  
"A case? That's all you called for is a new case?!" Mulder was yelling. "We thought you were in trouble or something… you called all those times and then sent someone to come get us and all you wanted to talk to us about is a new case?!"  
  
"Mulder, calm down…" Scully tried to get him away from the phone. He was almost touching the speaker as he yelled. She finally got him back and held him there. She had never seen him get like this over just a new case. She could understand though. After all, they were in the middle of something that was going to change their relationship forever. "Sir, I'm sorry about Agent Mulder. We just… we just thought that you were calling about something else that's all- something a little more important." It was almost a question.  
  
Skinner let out an exasperated sigh. "No, I just thought that maybe Agent Mulder would want to check out this case… I guess that was a no. I'll see you when you get back to Washington, Agents." Then there was just a dial tone. Scully let go of Mulder.  
  
"Mulder…"  
  
"I know Scully. That was stupid… It's just, I've wanted this for so long and it was finally happening and HE had to interrupt us just because of a case."  
  
Scully pulled him close again. "I know Mulder. Me too." She kissed the top of his head, then played with his hair a little. He started placing big, sloppy kisses down her neck and finally got the robe and the rest of her clothes off. A little while later (OK, 2 hours later), Scully looked up at the clock in their room. It was noon. "Mulder, we should go pretty soon. Wanna go take a shower, get dressed, have some breakfast, then leave?"  
  
"Can't we wait just a little longer?"  
  
"I thought you really wanted to go to the park."  
  
"Yeah, well I found something more fun… besides I'm not planning to just waste the tickets…"  
  
"Well, then what are you planning?"  
  
"I was thinking we stay in bed a little longer…" he raised an eyebrow, "then at around… two maybe we'll go to the park…"  
  
"OK, sounds good to me."  
  
~¤~  
  
At around 2:30 they finally got out of bed and took a shower. Then got dressed. Neither of them had eaten yet, so they drove around in the car a little until they found a somewhat inexpensive restaurant. They ate quickly, then went to the park. By the time they got there, they only had 2 ½ hours until it closed. They decided to start with "Jaws". Luckily, there was only a 45 minute wait. Someone told them that when the park opened that day it had been over 2 hours. Scully leaned against Mulder while they were waiting. He played with her hair, and kissed her. God, he was enjoying this. They finally got up to the ride. During it, Scully pretended to be scared just so Mulder would hold her. They both knew it, but neither cared. They went on "Back to the Future" and "Twister." They were disappointed in both. The last thing they did was "Terminator 2: 3-D." That was their favorite. They had dinner at Tony Roma's that night. Someone they met in the hotel elevator had recommended it to them. The guy was right; they did have the best ribs. After dinner, they went back to the hotel and fell asleep holding each other.  
  
~¤~  
  
AWWW… How Cute! Anyway, this is still not THE END… Keep Readin' 


	4. Part the Last - Monday

Part the Last- Monday  
  
The alarm ripped through their dreams. Mulder reached out and blindly swatted in the direction of the noise. Amazingly, he hit the clock and the alarm went off. Then he groaned. It was too early to be getting up today. He felt Scully turn over on top of him then stretch up to put her arms around his neck. "We gotta get up now, Sweetie. We have a plane to catch." She said softly. He groaned again. Then reached over to turn on the lamp. The light, although dim, blinded them for a second. When their eyes adjusted, they reluctantly climbed out of bed. Both got dressed then they went down to the hotel lobby to get the "Continental Breakfast" the hotel offered to its guests. All this consisted of was doughnuts and coffee, but that didn't matter. Each was accustomed to eating a small breakfast. After the meal, they went back upstairs and packed their things. Then went downstairs to check out. The drive to the airport seemed even longer this morning than it had Friday night. They turned in their rental car, then waited for their plane. It was finally called, so they boarded and got settled in. They slept on the flight back and when they landed and had gotten their bags, they decided that they would go to their separate apartments for the day; even though they both wanted to stay together. Mulder drove Scully home, then he went back to his place. Later that night, he decided to go over and see Scully. First he called.  
  
Scully was sitting on her couch watching TV when her phone rang and startled her. "Yeah, Scully." She answered.  
  
"Hey. It's me." Said the voice on the other end. "Mind if I come over for dinner tonight?"  
  
"No, come on over."  
  
"All right, I'm on my way." They hung up and Scully started to make dinner. About half an hour later, there was a knock on her door. "It's open!" She yelled. Mulder walked in carrying flowers. He came over to where she was in the kitchen and gave her a kiss. She put the flowers in a vase and they sat down to dinner. "Hey Scully… there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while now… Scully… I… uh… I love you."  
  
"Mulder… I love you too."  
  
THE END! 


End file.
